Sons and Daughters
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Athena has may sons and daughters, the same as many other gods. However, when one of her daughters runs into trouble, she learns of her mythical heritage, but not all is as it seems, for when Alanna was atacked, she gained the powers of her attackers. Alanna must learn to control her abilities, as well as learn what she has that makes her different from the other sons and daughter


I opened my eyes, and saw buildings falling all around me, and only a matter of time before the one I was in would collapse. I raced toward the window, and just as I jumped out, the building started to collapse. I could hear glass breaking, and feel blood going down my skin, but I had to find out if anyone was alive.  
"Hello?" I heard a voice call with its dying breath, "Can anyone hear me? Help!" I turned toward the voice, and saw a horrific monsters tearing the man apart. The creature tooked up at me, and I saw it was some kind of horse, with wings. The only differance between it, and a pegasus was it's razor-sharp teeth, and I knew just by looking that it intended for me to join the dead man in my stomach.  
I took off running the the oppisite direction, terrified.  
"Alanna?" a voice asked, I stopped, and turned to see Lynr, my brother.  
"Lynr?" I asked, "How did you get here?"  
"This is a vision." he said, "One that we both are having. Um... what's chasing you?"  
"Some kind of horse with wings-" I said, but was interrupted by my brother.  
"That's a pegasus!" he said. "Why were you running?"  
"As I was saying, it's a horse with wings, AND razor-sharp teeth." I said, "It's trying to have me for dinner, lets get out of here."  
"Right." he said, and we took off running, until he turned in another direction, toward a cave. He started to go inside.  
"Why are you going in there?" I demanded. "I'm not goning in, I don't want it to fall in on me!"  
"We're going somewhere safe." he said, "You can either be eaten, or come in here."  
"To be squashed?" I asied, weighing the options, "Fine, but only because I don't want eaten." I followed him into the cave, and to my surprise, it wasn't dark. The walls were glowing with things that were happening outside.  
"Wow." Lynr said, jerking me out of my thoughts. "We need to find this outside of the vision, because if we do-"  
"Then we know that this has happened before!" I said, "And if people survived-"  
"We can survive too." Lynr finished my thought.  
"I think it has happened before." I said, "It looks really old. Besides, some of these things haven't happened before."  
"I think so too, but what if someone had a vision, and painted the ontents of the vision on the wall?" Lynr said, "Some people know how to fake age."  
"True, true." I said, listening for anything that could hurt either one of us.  
"Get out of there, cowards." A voice demanded of us, and we walked to the opening, only to see Harmony, my ex-best friend, sitting on the back of the pegi with razor-sharp teeth.  
"Harmony." I said, "We're not cowards, we're smart. We didn't have to be resurrected by our immortal parent. Which, in your case, is Hades. I bet it wasn't to hard to get him to bring you back to life."  
"You fool, we'll go in there and rip off your head." she motioned the Pegi forward, only for it to hit a magical barrier that kept it back. When the Pegi started to assult the barrier, Lynr and I walked deeper into the cave.  
"Sis?" Lynr asked, "What if we don't make it out?"  
"Of course we will." I said, confused, he was acting weird. "What makes you think otherwise?  
"The fact the the Pegi is assulting the cave now." he said, pointing.  
"Oh." I said. "Don't worry, we'll make it to the end of the cave." Just as I said this, the earth quaked.  
"No, we won't." he said, panicking.  
"Yes, we will." I said, "Remember what Mother said, 'If there a will, theres a way."  
"If there's a will, there's a way." he said, "If there's a will, there's a there's a will, there's a way."  
"Alright, and if you believe, you can get out of any situation." I said. "Now, let's get out of this cave before it collapses."  
"Right." LYnr said, calmer now.  
"Fools!" Harmony shouted above the noise of the falling rocks. "You're about to be squashed. Alanna, wasn't that on the top of your list, the one of your greatest fears?" We raced toward the opening, but just as we were about to make it out, a rock fell onto the opening, sealing it off, and locking us inside.  
"I'm gonna see you in the afterlife, right sis?" Lynr asked as the rocks fell on us from above, I nodded, and hugged him.  
"You will, bro." I said, tears falling out of my eyes, sadness overcomeing my fear. "You will see me there." Then the rocks fell on us, and everything went black.


End file.
